Beauty and the Geek
by Kendra.B55
Summary: Kyle Broflovski has been cursed. His parents have been taken by a dark magic and only the strongest form of magic can save them, true love. Bebe Stevens is a young girl with big dreams. When she runs away from her evil step brother, Eric, she meets Kyle. Could she be the one to help him break the spell? Basically Beauty and the Beast meets South Park. Kybe with mentioned Stendy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok so I know I currently have another unfinished SP fanfic as well as a Glee story idea that is bouncing around in my head, but I already have three chapters of this finished and I realized that before I go any further I should see if people actually like it! Also I have no idea if this has already been done or not but it has been something I have been wanting to do for about 7 months now!**

**I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Geek: Prologue

10 months. It had been 10 months since the curse. 10 months since his parents had mysteriously died.

At least the police called it a mystery. He knew what had happened. It was his fault. All of this was his fault.

If he had not been so cynical... If his logic had not gotten in the way, they might still be alive.

*Flash back 10 months ago*

"Kyle, it's time to go!" His mother called from downstairs. "Coming mom!" He called back to her. He was excited because today they were going to visit Princeton University.

He grabbed his suitcase and ran downstairs. His mom and dad herded his little brother into the car and they were off. After dropping his little brother off at their grandparents house, they started toward the airport.

They never quite made it there. They got a flat tire about 12 miles outside denver.

"Don't worry Shelia. Kyle and I can fix it." Kyles dad said.

Kyle rolled his eyes before getting out of the car with his dad.

That was when he saw her.

She was old. Probably a hitch hiker or something. She approached as Kyle's dad was taking the spare and the jack out of the trunk.

"Boy," she whispered, "Do you believe, boy?"

Kyle just stared at her.

"You don't believe. You only have faith in what you see. You cannot see the magic."

"Excuse me," Kyle's dad said, "can we help you?"

"This boy does not believe. He has no faith."

"What do you mean magic? You're crazy, lady!" Kyle asked.

"Your logic blinds you from the truth."

Get away from me you old hag!" Kyle yelled.

"Be warned Kyle Broflovski! Your fate is sealed."

Kyle's mom eventually got out and made the old woman leave them alone but not before she slipped a cars with a phone number on it into Kyles pocket.

* * *

The police were baffled. Kyle's parents had disappeared without a trace. Kyle didn't even see it happen. He got back in the car after putting the jack back in the trunk for his dad and they were gone. Kyle drove to the police station in a nearby town and filed a missing persons report but there was nothing else he could do.

Three days after the incident, Kyle found the card in his pocket. He almost threw it away, but something made him pick up his cellphone and dial.

"Do you see now what magic can cause?" A voice said when the line was answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kyle said back.

"Who I am is not important. Do you believe now, Kyle? Surely you must after what the dark magic has done to your parents."

"What the hell did you do?" He was almost yelling now.

"Only the strongest form of magic can save you now, Kyle Broflovski. Do you believe?"

"Tell me what you're talking about! How could magic take my parents? It's not logical!"

"Your logic blinds you! You are blinded by the world in which you live. No longer! You must break the curse with the strongest kind of magic, true love." The woman explained.

"This is ridiculous!"

"To break the curse you must receive a kiss from your true love. Only this can break the spell."

"This is insane! Finding a girlfriend isn't going to bring my parents back!"

"But if it could, would you do it?"

Kyle paused. He knew the answer, but admitting it would prove he believed this crazy woman. "I would," He finally said.

"Then it shall be done. You have one year to find your true love," the old woman said.

"A year? That's crazy! I can't find my true... I can't find a girlfriend in one year!"

"Time is ticking, Kyle Broflovski. I will see you in a year.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Ok so I'm going out of town for three weeks so I'm gonna update before I leave and try to update again with chapter 2 soon. I already have it written mostly so it shouldn't take too long! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter One

17 year old Bebe Stevens snuck out of her house just as the sun was rising. She had to get to town before her asshole brother woke up. She walked into the small mountain town of South Park, Colorado. First she needed to go to the library to return a book she had just finished. It was about a young girl who wandered around in the forest with some dwarves and eventually was saved by her prince charming and "true love's kiss." Like that could ever happen in real life.

Suddenly a voice called her name. "Hey Bebe. Lookin good!" The voice belonged to Clyde Donavan. He was standing outside his dad's shoe store looking Bebe up and down.

"Oh... Clyde... How are you?" Bebe asked trying to be polite while nervously pulling on her skirt.

"I'm fine baby. Say, how bout you come with me and I'll buy you breakfast." Clyde said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards a nearby diner.

"No thanks, Clyde." Bebe said pulling away suddenly. "I have to get to the library and the grocery store before Eric wakes up." She said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe some other time then." Clyde said.

"Yeah..." Bebe replied before walking away. "Not likely," she then whispered to herself.

After dropping off her book at the library and picking up the necessities at the grocer, she ran home to make her brother breakfast.

When Bebe was putting breakfast on the table, her half-brother, Eric Cartman, stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had ended living with her 18 year old brother when their mother died a little over a year ago.

"Is my breakfast ready yet?" Eric asked sitting his fat ass down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yes, Eric," Bebe said setting the eggs and bacon on the table. She then walked to the sink and washed the dishes while Eric noisily shoveled down his breakfast.

When he had finished he left without saying another word. Being that it was saturday, Bebe couldn't begin to guess where he would be going this early... Not like she cared.

She finished the dishes and went upstairs to read her favorite book again. _ He looked into the mirror his mother had left him. The one that she had gotten as a gift from Kyle's great-grandmother. His mother had told him that it was magic, that it could show him anyone he wanted to see. He sighed at the thought of magic. When he was younger, logic kept him from believing in the myths his mother told him. Now he believed. He had no choice but to believe when he saw it right before his eyes.

He looked upon the small village of South Park. Everything seemed so peaceful. He wished he could see it from up close.

Even at 18 years old, Kyle Broflovski was a social pariah. He pushed his thick black glasses further up the bridge of his nose and tried to run his fingers through his thick, auburn jew fro. His strange looks and over developed intellect made him almost unapproachable by others his own age. He had graduated high school a year early, but when his parents disappeared, he was forced to take a year off to take care of his little brother who was currently staying with his grandparents. To earn some extra money during this phase of his life he had decided to tutor some students from the high school. They came to his house everyday after school since he never left his house anymore. The curse had really done a number on his social life as well… Now that he thought about he never really had much of one in the first place. _ Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick had never even heard of Kyle when they walked into his house for their first tutoring session, but after a few months they had actually become close friends with the nerdy jewish boy. Soon Stan's girlfriend, Wendy, started coming to the lessons with them and Kyle head a regular class everyday after school.

After their lessons Kyle would listen to the three talk about life in the town. He would remember the names of the people they mentioned and look them up in the mirror later. Yes it was sorta creepy, but it was more social interaction than he would normally get.

Tonight Kyle was only interested in one person in the mirror. Eric Cartman. Kenny, Stan, and Wendy had been talking about him in angry and annoyed voices all night.

"Show me Eric Cartman," Kyle mumbled to the mirror. The mirror shimmered before showing a fat teen sitting lazily on a couch.

_"Bebe? Bebe! I want my cheesy poofs!" Eric Cartman yelled._

_There was no response so he kept on yelling. "Bebe! Where are you, bitch?" He stood up and walked angrily up the stairs. _Kyle noticed he looked absolutely furious. _Cartman shoved open a door at the end of the hall. A young blonde girl was sitting on a bed listening to her iPod and reading Great Expectations by Dickens._

_Suddenly and without any warning, Eric grabbed the back of her shirt and hoisted her up to a standing position. Her ear buds had fallen out and she had dropped her book in the process._

_"Are you deaf? I said get me my god damn cheesy poofs!" He yelled in the girls face._

_"Get your own cheesy poofs," she said reaching down to pick up her iPod and novel from the floor._

_Suddenly Eric slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever talk back to me, you little whore!"_

_Bebe silently began to cry. She walked passed her brother, defeated. Eric followed her down the stairs with a smug and victorious smirk on his face. _Kyle couldn't watch anymore. He put the mirror into its drawer with an exasperated sigh. He lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He wished he could give that Cartman kid a piece of his mind. Of course he had never met the guy before. The curse had made damn sure of that.

Kyle fell asleep with thoughts of beating the crap out Cartman. While he dreamed though, his thoughts shifted to the beautiful girl with the Dickens novel


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have no excuses except for school has been kicking my ass lately... I'm sorry for the long wait! So here is chapter 2! I'm almost finished with chapter 3 so hopefully the wait won't be too long for that! Thanks for reviewing and stuff! Sorry again for the wait!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Beauty and the Geek: Chapter 2

Bebe had had enough. She grabbed an empty duffel bag and started throwing her clothes inside it. Eric had hit her countless times before and he always called her degrading names like slut or whore

Bebe had been putting up with her half-brother's bullying since before she could remember, but tonight had just pushed her over the edge. She zipped up her bag, pulled on her converse before sneaking out the window.

She ran into the forest not sure exactly where she was going. It took her almost an hour to realize she was completely lost. She looked around for any signs of civilization but found none. Bebe felt like crying again. It was stupid for her to leave. As much as she hated her brother, her boring life, and Clyde's lewd advances, she still would have preferred her own bed tonight.

Bebe pulled a blanket from her bag and finally fell asleep against a nearby tree.

* * *

Kyle woke up and put his glasses on. He had been dreaming about Bebe.

The blonde girl was sitting on a hill reading a book when Kyle approached her. She looked gorgeous and Kyle had felt nervous to speak to her.

"Hi. I'm Kyle. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" He finally said to her.

She looked up and stared at him for a moment before she started laughing uncontrollably. Kyle's face fell as the whole scene faded away, Bebe's laugh still echoing in his mind.

Kyle shook the dream off and went to get dressed. Afterwards, he went to the mirror to 'spy' on Bebe some more before Stan, Kenny, and Wendy showed up at 11:30. He wished that he knew her last name so that he could spy on her directly but for now he would just have to settle for watching Cartman and hoping someone dropped a last name.

"Show me Eric Cartman."

The mirror shimmered to show the fat boy running into the police station.

"_I need to file a missing persons report!" Cartman panted to the only cop on duty._

"_Ok. Who's missing?" the clearly dense cop asked._

"_My half sister, Bebe Stevens. She blonde with curly hair." Eric said._

"_Ok. When did you notice her missing?"_

"_This morning. She left without making my breakfast! That bitch…." _

"Kyle?!" Stan's voice carried through his house.

Damn it. He would half to wait to look for Bebe in his mirror tonight. He put it back in its drawer and wondered where Bebe could have gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bebe was folding up her blanket and getting ready to set off. She stuffed the blanket back in her bag. She found the forest easier to navigate in the daytime.

She started heading deeper into the woods. She was thinking more clearly now and went down a clearly marked trail. She thought she heard footsteps so she darted behing some bushes. After hiding there for a few minutes she heard the voices that accompanied the footsteps coming down the path.

"I'm telling you dude. Kyle needs us right now." A boy's voice said.

"Stan's right, Kenny. This weekend is the anniversary. It's gonna be hard for him." This voice belonged to a girl.

"Fine. But all I'm saying is he better have food. I'm frikin' starving, man." A second male voice said.

Bebe peered out from her hiding spot in the bushes and saw three teens walk past her. The first was a tall boy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes that looked worried. He was holding hands with a brown eyed girl with shoulder length black hair. Her purple jacket was zipped all the way up and her pink beret was pulled over her dark locks. Behind them walked a boy in an orange hoodie. The hood was up but a piece of his blond hair could be seen falling over his clear blue eyes. He had his arms crossed and was following grudgingly.

Bebe watched the group until they were out of sight and then silently began to follow them. Maybe they would lead her someplace she could hide for a couple of days until she could find a more permanent hide out.

She followed the three sets of footprints in the snow until she reached a large house surrounded completely by trees. The footprints led into the house and Bebe silently followed. She pushed open the door and heard the voices coming from a room to her left. She quickly and quietly walked towards them. She had almost reached the door when,

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Geek: Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! I won't make excuses cause I don't really have any! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Beauty and the Beast**

Kenny finally got his snack. He walked out of the kitchen with a Coke and sandwich that he had taken from Kyle's fridge. He came into the hall getting ready to join his friends in living room when he saw a strange girl walking into Kyle's house.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?" Kenny yelled at the stranger.

The girl spun around and faced Kenny. Her large blue eyes were wide with fear.

Stan, Wendy, and Kyle ran out of the living room but stopped short when they saw the girl in the hall.

"Dude, who the hell are you?" Stan asked finally.

"I… I'm…" the girl stuttered.

"Bebe. Bebe Stevens." Kyle said stepping out from behind his friends.

"How… How do you know my name?" Bebe asked.

Now it was Kyle's turn to stutter. "I… I… I've seen you around," Kyle said looking down with a blush on his cheeks.

Wendy, Stan, and Kenny were staring at Kyle with various levels of confusion on their faces. Finally Wendy spoke up. "Ok, what is going on here?"

Bebe turned towards the dark haired girl. "My name's Bebe. I ran away from home and I guess I was just looking for a place to hide," she said looking ashamed.

"Why did you run away?" Kenny asked after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"I needed to get away from my brother, Eric."

"Eric Cartman?" Wendy asked surprised.

Bebe merely nodded in response.

"I never knew that fatass had a sister." Stan said.

"Well, technically I'm his half-sister. And he doesn't really think of me that way anyways…" Bebe muttered. "To him I'm just some bitch that happens to live in his house," She joked dryly.

Kyle looked at Bebe with pity in his eyes. "You could always stay here," Kyle blurted out. "I mean if you needed a place to stay while you look for a way out of town. It would only be temporary…" Kyle amended.

All four of the other teens looked at the Jew in shock.

"Dude, can I talk to you for a second?" Stan said as he dragged Kyle and Kenny back into the living room. "Are you insane?" He yelled at Kyle.

"Yeah, Dude! What's gotten into you?" Kenny asked finishing off his sandwich.

"It's just… She's in trouble! I can't just kick her out! You can all stay for the weekend. I have plenty of rooms. Plus Monday is President's Day anyway so you don't have to go to school…"

"Fine, dude. There's still something you're not telling us though, and I'm gonna find out what it is," Stan said narrowing his eyes a little at his friend.

Kyle ignored both his friends and walked back into the hallway. He followed the sound of Wendy's voice into the kitchen where the two girls were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Kyle! Bebe was just telling me more about herself!" Wendy said getting up to get Kyle some coffee too.

Kyle stared at the strange girl sitting at his kitchen table. He sat down across from her and looked into her deep blue eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before averting her eyes to look into her coffee cup. Kyle sighed as Wendy set his mug in front of him. Finally, Stan and Kenny came into the kitchen and joined their friend at the table.

Wendy got coffee for the other boys before sat back down and said, "So, Kyle… How is it you know Bebe here?"

"Like I said, I've seen her around." Kyle said staring intently into his coffee.

"Where?" Kenny mumbled. "You hardly ever leave your house."

Kyle threw him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry… but who are you people?" Bebe asked nervously.

"Oh my God! We are so rude!" Wendy practically shouted. "I'm Wendy Testaburger! This is my boyfriend, Stan Marsh, his friend, Kenny McCormick, and our friend and host, Kyle Broflovski." She introduced each teen sitting at the table.

"Nice to meet you all," Bebe said.

"Well if you'll be staying here, I can show you to one of the spare rooms," Wendy said standing up and leading Bebe out of the kitchen.

Bebe followed Wendy up the stairs. "So this is Kyle's house?" She asked.

"Yep. It's pretty nice, huh?" Wendy said.

"Why does he live here by himself?"

"His parents died in August. His little brother moved in with his grandparents, but Kyle… chose to stay here."

"Why are you guys here?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions!" Wendy joked opening the door to one of the spare bedrooms. "We have been coming here after school for tutoring for months now. Kyle's a really nice guy and we all became friends," she explained.

Bebe looked around the room Wendy had led her into. A large four-poster bed was the main feature in the room. It had two bed side tables next to it. There was also a large wardrobe in the corner next to a stand up floor length mirror. "This is really pretty…" Bebe murmured sitting down slowly on the bed.

"Ok now I have a question for you," Wendy said sitting down next to her newest friend. "How come I've never seen you at school?"

"I technically don't go to school anymore. I did until my dad died when I was eleven. I took it really hard so my step mom pulled me out to homeschool me, but Eric stayed in school. I was only a few months away from graduating when my mom died and I wanted to go finish the rest of the school year at the public school, but Eric didn't think it was a good idea.

"Wow you must be smart then if you were going to graduate early. Kyle's the only other student from South Park High School to graduate early," Wendy informed her. "Now let's go back downstairs. I'm sure the boys have plenty of questions to ask you."

* * *

"Clyde! Clyde!" Cartman yelled waddling up to the thinner teen.

"What do you want, fatass?" Clyde asked. He might have thought Cartman's sister was hot, but it didn't mean he liked the fat teen.

"My bitch of a sister is missing and I need you to help me find her."

"What do I get?"

"What?"

"If I help you find your sister, what do I get in return?" Clyde asked.

Cartman thought about it for a moment and then responded, "I'll make her marry you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So I was working on a Doctor Who Story that I might be posting soon when I got a review on this story and I felt guilty so I decided to work really hard to crank out another chapter for this! (Just saying, reviewing makes me update faster!)**

**~Kendra**


End file.
